gazelleleapstalefandomcom-20200213-history
The Warrior Code
The Warrior Code is a list of rules that should be followed by every cat. It is taught to every kit, apprentice, and the other ranks, and is revised as years go on. This is what keeps the Clans out of harm. The Warrior Code 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. Friendships are allowed across borders, but remember, your loyalty remains to your Clan, as you may have to battle them one day. 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3. Elders, Kits, Queens, and the injured/wounded must be fed first, unless given permission. 4. Prey is killed only to be eaten, not played with. Give thanks to StarClan for it's life. 5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. 6. Newly appointed warriors must keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7. A cat cannot be made deputy without have mentored at least one apprentice. 8. The deputy will become Clan leader after the leader dies, retires, or is exiled. 9. After the death or retirement of a deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10. A Gathering of all Clans is to be held at the full moon under a truce that lasts all night. There shall be no fighting during this time. 11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 12. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if it is from another Clan. 13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. 14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. 15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. 16. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect each other. Each Clan must help each other so no Clan will fall. Exceptions * Cats on their way to the Moonpool or Moonstone are allowed to cross over territory. * Crossing over Clan territory is allowed on Gathering night. They must stay at least 5 fox-lengths from the border of the other Clan, The River, or The Lake. * If something urgent is needed to be reported, or help is needed, crossing over Clan territory to visit their leader is allowed. * Challenging the leader is allowed if the leader will put the Clan in danger. Other Rules * Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed, and are not allowed to hunt or fight. * The safety of the Clan is more important than one cat's safety. * Clans cannot unite together to drive out another Clan. * Clans cannot force one another to share territory or prey. * Enemy patrols cannot attack a patrol of cats if they are on a mission all Clans agree on. * Cats cannot eat when going to the Moonstone or Moonpool to speak with StarClan. Punishment Coming Soon See Also * The Medicine Cat Code * Clan Life * Clan Category:Clan Life